superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Credits
Full credits for How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Logos Opening DreamWorks Animation and Universal Pictures presents How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Closing Written and Directed by Dean DeBlois Produced by Bradford Lewis, p.g.a. Produced by Bonnie Arnold, p.g.a. Executive Producers Chris Sanders Dean DeBlois Based Upon the "How to Train Your Dragon" Book Series by Cressida Cowell Music by John Powell Edited by John K. Carr, ACE Production Designer Pierre-Olivier Vincent "POV" Visual Effects Supervisor Dave Walvoord Head of Character Animation Simon Otto Head of Layout Gil Zimmerman Head of Story Tron Mai Visual Consultant Roger Deakins, ASC, BSC Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editors Brian Chumney Leff Lefferts Re-Recording Mixers Gary A. Rizzo, CAS Scott R. Lewis Shawn Murphy Co-Producer Jed Schlanger Production Manager Rachel Zusser Animation Supervisors Thomas Grummt Steven "Shaggy" Hornby Jakob Hjort Jensen Fabio Lignini Rani Naamani Sean Sexton Dane Stogner Head of Lighting Pablo Valle Lighting Supervisors Shaun Collaco Marc J. Scott Liang-Yuan Wang JoAnna Wu Digital Supervisor Munira Moiz Tayabji Technical Direction Supervisor T.J. Jackson Modeling Supervisor Matthew Paulson Surfacing Supervisor Paolo José Deguzman Character Rigging Supervisor Kevin M. Ochs Character Effects Supervisor Damon Crowe Head of Effects Li-Ming Lawrence Lee Crowds Supervisor James Thornton Digimatte Supervisor Chris Grun Final Layout Supervisor James Ryan Peterson Stereography Willem V. Drees Image Finaling Supervisor Cassandra Fanning Casting by Christi Soper Hilt, CSA Co-Producers Doug Davidson Roy Lee Michael Connolly Crawl Art Co-Producer Kate Spencer Lachance Associate Production Manager Christopher K. Jefferies "CJ" Cast Story Production Supervisors Katherine Ramos Lino Lillian Ritchie Story Artists Bolhem Bouchiba Rune Bennicke Alessandro Carloni Todd DeMong Matt Flynn Evon Freeman Simon Otto Chris Palmer Toniko Pantoja John Puglisi Catherine Rader Stephanie Stine Michael Surrey David Wolter Nelson Yokota Additional Story Artists Andrew Erekson Craig Grasso Tim Heitz Jennifer Yuh Nelson Tom Owens Simon Wells Production Coordinator Stephanie Heider Editorial Art Development Character Rigging Modeling Production Supervisor Lisa Briggs Sachs Modelers Minyu Chang Yung-Lo Chang Seungyoung "Sean" Choi Joachim De Brunier Charles C. Ellison Hyun Huh Brian Jefcoat Jaewon Lee Abraham Meneu Oset Paul Schoeni Seung Youb Shin "Kull" Joshua "Koji" Tsukamoto Jason Turner Tony K. Williams Ming Hao Yu Additional Modelers Stephen Anderson Andrew Dehner Marty Havran Haengsook Oh Graham Oyoung Modeling & Surfacing Production Coordinator Sydney L. West Surfacing Production Supervisor Lisa Briggs Sachs Surfacers Fernanda Abarca Ronnie Cleland Owen Demers Jeremy Engleman Greg Hettinger Drangi Johnson Ben Lippert Carson McKay Jennifer Stephenson Newlin Jeff Nichols Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Megan Walker Layout Rough Layout David Rodriguez Theophile Bondoux Joshua Gunther Jon Gutman Corey Hels Jotman Herzon Jason McDade Damon O'Briene Richard Shiba Pamela B. Stefan Chris Stover Andrew Titcomb Brian Ward Jason Wesche Final Layout JC Alvarez Stuart Campbell Juan Gonzalez Rachel Lagdao Valerie Lettera-Spletzer Brian Riley Richard Shiba Production Coordinator Brian Kim Animation Animators Nedy Acet Drew Adams Michael Amos Line Andersen Evan Boucher Laurent Caneiro Guillermo Careaga Joseph Chong Albert Colomer David Couchariere Michelle Cowart Hans Dastrup Bill Diaz Raffaella Filipponi Antony Gray Benjamin Girmann Patrick Giusiano Ravi Kamble Govind Willy Harber Andrew Harkins Martin P. Hopkins Marek Kochout Philippe Le Brun Garrett Lewis Sean Mack Bryce McGovern Steven J. Meyer Frederik Nilsson Ryan Page Tyler Phillips Robyne Powell Luke Randell Marco Regina Mark Roennigke Henry G. Sanchez JP Sans Kristof Serrand Kevan Shorey Richard Van As Ryan Vicik Alexis Wanneroy David Weatherly Sébastien Wojda Greg Whittaker Onur Yeldan Character Effects Character Effects Artists Daniel Ararta Corey Bolwyn Ted Boyke Matt Brown Katy Callaway Brian Crawford John Dowell Reginald Amukoshi Emulva Marcua Erbar Michael Juarez Jinnah Eleanore Yu Kulla Joshua LaBrot John T. Lee Matthew Leishman Jose Lopez Alexander Paz Mathias Rodriguez Andrew Silvestri William Sokoloski Joseph Spadaro Jennifer T. VanMeter Angela Wang Jason P. Weber Ron Williams Jacob Zimmer Crowds Production Supervisor Curtis W. Thompson Crowds Artists David Bazelon Kent Chan Spencer Knapp Jeff Sullivan Kelly Wetzel Talesnick D'Lun Wong Todd Zullo Cycle Animators Alberto Corral Megan Kreiner Brendan Kirschbaum David Polk Scott Slater Production Assistant Emily Cirillo Digimatte Digital Artists Daniel J. Brick Milica Fedele Mikael Genachte-Le Bail Pamela Hobbs James A.J. Miller Onesimus Nuernberger He Jung Park Ryan Prestridge Paul Anthony Rivera Marla Tanigawa Additional Digital Artist Danny Janevski Effects Effects Artists Aaron C. Adams Mir Ali Steve Avoujageli John Cassella Derek Cheung Wes Chilton Kent Estep Stuart D. Gordon Zach Glynn Landon Gray Emily Harris Matthew Head Carl Hooper Shyh-Chyuan Huang James Jackson Jim Koonce Yorie Kumalasari Aiden Kyungik Lee Michael Losure Anthony Meyers Mark Newport Christian Olan-Geddes Kiem Ching Ong Doug Rizeakos Estefania Thomas Alex Timchenko Chuqiao Wang Masahito Yoshioka Stephen Wood Production Coordinator Matthew Davidson Lighting Production Supervisor Tyler Shelton Lead Lighters Arzan Bagli Ariel Chisholm Jonathan Ciscon Avedis Ekmekjian Shane Glading Udai Haraguchi C. Jin Im John J. Lee David Lewis Lyndon Li Matt Linder Jake Nichols Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Osamu Takehiro Ozgur Ustundag Benjamin Venancie Lighters Iveth Bueno Amanda Fujita Francesco Giroldini George Ho Justin Holt Jevin Iching Hong Lok Ming Hwa Jeffrey Kasunic Kelly Koay Ryan Lang Bryan J. Locantore Brett McConnell Jose Guinea Montalvo Hajime Nakamura Chadwick Orr Rupali Parekh-Sharma R.J. Pena Fatema Tarzi Technical Direction and Development Lead Technical Directors Megha Juneya Michael Kevin Murray Colleen O'Hagan William Otsuka Mark Sandell Specialist Developers Michael Amorozo Stuart Michael Dobbs Tim Hoff Kurt Phillips Tim Schneider Matt Titus Brian Walters Sakshi Verma Technical Directors Nomish Bhardwaj David Bui Adam Chrystie Matias Codesal Jason Dengler Julie Garcia Bert Laonipon Henry Long Elizabeth Muhm Geoffrey Parkhill Kaitlin Pollock Doug Rizeakos Kimiko Schmidt Dmitry Shklyar Venn Vignale Brent R. Williams Additional Supervising Technical Director Jennifer J. Pan Additional Technical Directors Kourtney Aikens Jean-Paul Cardier Gyedo Jeon Aiden Kyungik Lee Allen Rose Lisa Curtis Saunders Chuqiao Wang Image Finaling Image Finaling Artists Michael James Baula Heidi Friese Jorge Heredia Stephen Mallia Marco Marquez Damon Martinez Tyler Old Dawn Gates Wells Production Coordinator Lea Antonette Lorenzo Irlanda Production Post Production DreamWorks Animation Sound ADR Group Steve Alterman Rajia Baroudi Mitch Carter Brook Chalmers Vic Chao Wendy E. Cutler Neil Dickson Alastair Duncan Peter Falls Jean Gilpin Nicholas Guest Rif Hutton Bjørn Johnson Chase Kim Peter Lavin Edie Mirman Paula Jane Newman Erik Passoja Jim Pirri Darren Richardson Alan Shearman Johann Stefansson Daisy Tormé Matthew Wolf Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Marin County, California Music DreamWorks Animation Studio Management Co-President, Feature Animation Group Bonnie Arnold Pipeline Development Production Technology Digital Supervisor for Production Technology Anthony Tyler Lead and Specialist Developers Production Technology Development Character Technology THANKS TO EVERYONE AT DREAMWORKS ANIMATION WHO SUPPORTED THIS PRODUCTION Animation Technology Research & Development Vice President, Research & Development William J. Ballew Directors Managers Senior Principal & Principal Engineers Technical Leads Layout Engineers Animation & Rigging Engineers Rendering & Shading Engineers CFX & FX Engineers Lighting Engineers Production Services Engineers Media & Editorial Engineers Configuration Management Engineers Distributed Computing and Analytics Engineers Platform Services & Infrastructure Vice President, Platform Services & Infrastructure Justin G. Decker Directors Data Services Platform Engineering System Engineering Service Operations Vice President, Services Operations Mark M. Tokunaga Supervisors System Operations Asset Management Digital Resources Audio Visual Engineering Advanced Creative Technology Vice President, Bus Ops, Strategy & Emerging Technology Christina Lee Storm Vice President, Advanced Creative Technology Emmanuel C. Francisco Producer & Technology Manager Kelly Kietnan Motion Capture Technology Strategic Alliances Technology Operations Technology Management Technology Coordinators Administrative Assistants DreamWorks Animation's Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers DreamWorks Animation's Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers DreamWorks Animation Studio Operators Administration Business and Legal Affairs Development Facilities and Shared Services Finance and Accounting Human Resources, Recruiting and Training Marketing and Custom Animation Special Thanks The Amputte Coalition Angel Giuffria Dan Ignaszewski Andy May Jack Richmond Laura Richmond Michelle Wolfe Art Brown Darrel Casalino Terry Curtin James Deakins Jerry Schmitz Douglas Sloane Drew Struzan Song "Together from Afar (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World)" Written & Performed by Jon Thor Birgisson Produced by Emile Haynie & Jon Thor Birgisson Soundtrack Available from Presented in association with Dentsu Inc./Fuji Television Network, Inc. COPYRIGHT © 2019 DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND UNIVERSAL PICTURES INTERNATIONAL ALL RIGHTS RESERVED DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC IS AUTHOR AND CREATOR OF THIS MOTION PICTURE FOR THE PURPOSES OF THE BERNE CONVENTION AND ALL NATIONAL LAWS GIVING EFFECT THERETO, AND FOR THE PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. Closing Credit Logos Category:Universal Pictures Category:Movie credits Category:End Credits Category:DreamWorks Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Dentsu Inc. Category:Fuji Television Network, Inc. Category:Mad Hatter Entertainment Category:DreamWorks Animation